Red and White Roses: the Prequel
by Not so different from you
Summary: Tania Lightstone's world is turned upside-down when tragedy occurs and her mother dies. She has to leave the only home she's ever known for Tulsa to live with her wealthy Dad's family. She eventually meets our favorite greasers. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: Mother

Red and White Roses by S.M. Scott A/N: I do not own the Outsiders. I own only Tania, her family, Snake Wesley, Samson Clarke, and any other characters I made up.

Chapter One  
>Mother<p>

(Tania's P.O.V)

I was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, and my name is Tania Lightstone. For as long as I can remember, it has been just me and my mom. Of course, I had my friends growing up, and I had always loved my mother, but I still often wondered about my dad. He and mom had gotten divorced before I was born, as my mom told me. It looked for a while as though my mother was unable to have any children at all. By the time I came along, Dad was long gone back to the United States.  
>Mom and I had meanwhile stayed in Canada.<p>

We were never what you would call dirt-poor, but we were not rich like Dad was, either. But we managed to be perfectly fine middle-class. Mom was also able to afford my braces. I will never forget that day the dentist informed us that I was headed for braces. I freaked out because not only did I worry that it would hurt to have them, but I was so certain I'd be even uglier with them on. Kids at school would be calling me "Metal Mouth, Train Tracks." Or, they'd simply call me what they already did. _Ugly Tania_. I still wish I didn't freak out, though. That was embarassing.

But what was even worse was that sometimes, I got the feeling that my own mother just didn't understand me. She didn't understand that I was obviously no longer that little girl she used to walk to the school bus stop in kindergarten. She didn't understand why I would want to stay out with my friends any later than 10:00 on weekend nights. To my Mom, it was a pretty reasonable and lenient curfew for a twelve-year-old-going-on-thirteen. She gave me chores, which I always did, but usually, she'd find something to nag at me about, so I had to keep working at it when I could have been hanging out with my friends.

Mom didn't allow me to wear any makeup, either, not even nail polish. I didn't really ever want to bother wearing much makeup on my face, anyway. But I thought the ban on nail polish was stretching it just a little too far. I should always have been getting A's or at least B's as grades. This wasn't so bad either, because I was good at a lot of subjects. I enjoyed English, history, and art. Art was pretty damn difficult to fail in anyway unless you sat and did nothing. Gym was cool, so was music, and I didn't mind geography, either. The subjects I always fell short in though, in Mom's opinion were sewing, which I think is boring, science, and worse still, math.

But anyway, I was mad at my mother this time, really mad. It was all because a few nights ago, I ended up getting home later from my friend's house later than I really meant to. It was almost 11:30 at night when I had finally came home. I didn't mean to be late, it just got late before I even knew it. Kayla and Sarah were also at Melanie's and we listened to Leslie Gore, made root beer floats and pigged out on the candy Melanie always had at her house. I had also decided, showing a little nerve that I was going to get my ears pierced with an ice cube and a sterilized pin. Mom said I wasn't allowed to get my ears pierced until I was at least fourteen, but I did it anyway.

I stayed so long at Melanie's, that as soon as I came home and walked through the door, my mom was waiting for me in her nightgown with a frown on her face. "Had fun, didn't you?" I looked just once over at the clock and knew it. I was so totally busted. "You are unbelievable. I didn't even know where you were. Did you care? No, you didn't. I thought you might have been kidnapped or murdered in a ditch. I was going to call the police. You didn't even bother calling home. Did you care? No, you did not! I am very, very dissappointed in you, Tania."

"I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to be late. I was just at Melanie's having a girls' party. I didn't know it was getting so late, either." But Mom wasn't hearing it. "Sorry isn't going to cut it with me, young lady. What does a parent have to do? Sometimes, I think you deliberately don't bother listening. No responsibility, no common sense, and always making excuses!" My mother stopped her lecture. I was wearing the hood of my red jacket on top of my head.

"Why are you wearing a hood indoors?" Mom had to ask. Before I could even protest with, "Mom, it just gets a little cold here in the spring..." Mom pulled my hood down. She saw the earrings. "You sneaky little devil. You defied me by getting your ears pierced!" I didn't see what the big deal was, since the earrings I was given to begin with were so small and hardly flashy. Not flashy at all. "I'm almost thirteen Mom. I am not a two-year-old! I could get my ears pierced if I wanted to!"

"You are grounded for a week, Tania. No going anywhere except for school, no friends over, _nothing. _You'll sit at the table each evening of this week and do your homework under my supervision. Now remove those earrings this very instant."

"No Mom, I won't. I WON'T!" and I ran to my room and slammed the door, wishing it were only me just once. The thing is sometimes, you don't learn to appreciate certain things until it's too late, and you realise it was a mistake to take such a thing for granted.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy

Red and White Roses

Chapter 2: Tragedy

A/N: I promise that the official characters will appear in later chapters.

"She just doesn't understand!" I had fumed to Melanie one lunch period that next week. "All I did was stay out a little later than I should have. I don't do that all the time. Then she hits the roof because of my stupid earrings. Big deal! Your parents didn't exactly mind you getting pierced ears."

Melanie said, "Your mother sure is a wet blanket." But then, Melanie's less joking, more practical side came through. "But you know, she's still your Mom, Even when she makes you mad at her and you start fighting. What would you do without her?" I knew deep down that Melanie was right. But I wasn't in the mood to admit it, not even to my best friend. "I don't know. But I'm sure that if I met my Dad, and went to live with him, he'd never flip out because I got my ears pierced before I turned fourteen, at least. From what he always writes to us, he's rich, he has a second wife, and inherited two stepdaughters from her. They live in Tulsa, which is in like, Oklahoma. Very dry, and I don't know. Maybe I just can't imagine myself ever being part of his world. Canada will always be home to me." How terribly wrong I was.

After school, I had decided to go directly home and get a start on my homework, because the T.V and all else was off-limits. My Mom was gone out to dinner with a few of her colleagues. As the time passed, I finished my homework, ate my supper, looked over my homework, washed the dishes, and kept the house and my room tidy. Hours passed, and still no sign of Mom, however. I was getting a little worried, I'll admit, and I could hardly go to sleep because of it. I just lay there awake, thinking about where she could be.

Suddenly, I heard someone at the door and saw the flashing of blue and red lights. I gulped. The police, this couldn't be good. I went quickly to answer the door. Sure enough, two police officers were waiting to give me tragic news that would ultimately bring my life to a turning point. The one with the brown moustache says, "You are Tania Lightstone, correct?" I answered in all honesty, "Yes, I am Miranda Lightstone's daughter. Is there anything wrong?" I felt like I was really, really afraid, more than I have ever been before of anything.

"It's your mother. There's been a terrible accident on Highway 17 as she was returning home. She was taken to the hospital." I was completely shocked. "I have to go to see her, tell her everything will be all right, and that I'm here." I went to put on my jacket, but the moustached police officer took me aside, but not unkindly. It was because he was sorry. "Your mother's passed away. She was pronounced dead at the hospital."

The next days that passed were some of the worst days of my life. Yet somehow, as I was there among my relatives on my mother's side, and now that my Dad was here and so was my new stepmother, realizing that my mother always said that if anything happened to her, she wanted me to live with them, despite everything.

There she was, silent, still, at eternal rest in her coffin. As they began to lower her into the ground, the pain just overwhelmed me. "Stop, stop it, right now! You didn't give her any carnations, and where's her glasses? I-I won't go, I won't go without my mother!" Helen Bluehill just held me back. "She's gone Tania, gone where nothing here can hurt her. We have to carry on, you must be strong." But Helen was also trying desperately to fight her own tears.

The house went up for sale. Then, we were leaving for the United States where my citizenship changed right before my eyes. I had at least been able to get in one last phone call to Melanie who I had to leave behind, explaining everything. I was going to Tulsa, and I knew I was going to hate it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bluehill house and home

Red and White Roses

Chapter 3: The Bluehill Family

It was such a long, and very expensive trip. My mother certainetly couldn't have ever afforded it. It was first-class all the way, and Helen and Dad both ate some of the wierdest things I ever heard of. Like caviar on melba toasts, escargots (snails with garlic sauce), lox and cream cheese on bagels. the only thing I really liked that they ordered for all of us was the buttered lobster tails. There was also always the good old bottle of champagne handy, but I didn't really care so much about any alcohol anyway. I opted for either Canada Dry ginger ale or Dr. Pepper. I also had a cappucino with extra foam.

Then, we were finally there, in Tulsa. I almost felt like I could die from the heat. The weather and climate of Manitoba meant that it was mostly wetland. And this neighborhood we had been driven to was unlike any I'd seen in Winnipeg, even the most expensive places to have lived there. I think I had another shock in my surprise when I saw the size of Dad's house. It was actually a mansion. I knew he was rich, but wow. The grass is really greener. To say nothing about the hired gardeners working away.

As Stephan was carrying my bags upstairs to what was to be my new bedroom, I was introduced to all the household staff. They all appeared so stiff and formal, even more so than their employers. They all called me "Miss," or "Miss Tania." It made me think about Veronica Lodge in all of the Archie comics. It would take a lot of getting used to, if this was living rich.

Then, I met my grandparents. Grandpa Bluehill and Grandma Bluehill. Grandma Bluehill knitted a lot, and she went to give me a enormous hug. Grandpa Bluehill, however, was not one for what he termed "affectionate nonsense." It's not that he didn't care that his granddaughter was here, it was just the way he was, having once served in World War II as a younger man. He had a walking stick because of his bad leg. He said, "Well, you're here at last. Welcome home, Tania."

Then, Helen said, "Kids, get your butts downstairs and say hello to your new stepsister." The first to come downstairs was Janie bluehill, who was already fourteen. She said, "Hi, you must be Tania Lightstone. You are really going to like it here, even though there's sometimes troubles. There's no reason for us not getting along." I kind of liked Janie, even though I knew we were probably going to fight sometimes amongst ourselves.

Allison Bluehill, my other stepsister, didn't seem to like me at all. She was only six years old and at first appeared angelic and considerate when she came out to meet me, but then, she kicked me in the shin and said, "You're not my stepsister. You're a charity case!"

"Allison Bluehill! You know better than to speak to anyone so impolitely, and young ladies do not kick other young ladies." Helen told Allison. "But she is! Her mother had to go and go to Heaven, and nobody wanted her here, even when she was alive." Allison told Helen with a hurt expression. "That's it, go right right to your room, young lady, and no supper or dessert for you tonight. You just think about what you said until you're sorry." Dad told her.

Allison wore an expression that totally said for itself, "Not fair!" But, away she went. I was sure at least one of the maids would spoil her by bringing her dinner and dessert to her later. I wasn't sure if she would ever come to accept me as a stepsister. "She's right Dad, I don't belong here at all."

Dad said to me, "One thing you are going to have to learn under this roof is not to think so negatively or say such things. Now, go upstairs to look at your new room and freshen up for dinner." Janie then said to me, "come on, I'll show you the way." So, I followed Janie upstairs. When Janie opened my bedroom door, I looked all around my new bedroom in amazement. It was grand, it was luxurious, and I loved the chandelier and the wallpaper. "Oh my gosh! I even have my own bathroom and walk-in wardrobe closet! This is amazing!"

"I knew you would like it." Janie told me, smirking. "My bedroom is just a little bigger, but yours is prettier, I'll admit."

Just then, Stephan came to the door. "Master and Madam Bluehill have just informed me to let you know, that dinner is being served."

"Let's go," Janie said, and I followed. 


	4. Chapter 4: The other dreamer

Red and White Roses

Chapter 4: The other dreamer

I had begun school now, continuing grade eight, and it can be pretty lonesome being the new girl in a different school, especially the first few days. Everything was different here, the subjects in the basic curriculum could be even more difficult sometimes than anything I had to study in Canada. Like Spanish class, for instance. Oh my God, and I thought Francais was going to be the death of me. Espanol is even worse. I also know I'm going to have an awful lot of explaining to do when I get home, especially about the difficulty I am already having with math.

But for now, I was simply riding my bike around and it was Friday. I was enjoying myself when all of a sudden, I heard some boy screaming, "help!". But it could have just been something to do with my overactive imagination. But I braked completely when I heard him scream louder. Before I really knew what was going on, I basically had to jump aside and take my bike out of the way before some other guys ran over me. Greasers, I thought. I think I should just go away and pretend nothing happened.

Just as I was about to get on my bike and drive away down the street, the meanest-looking of those boys got a hold of me and wouldn't let me go. I was being dragged I don't even want to know where, and I thought I'd be beaten to a pulp or something. Just great, I was beginning to cry again. I was just pathetic sometimes.

"Hey Dally, what do you think you're doing? Let her go." A dark, scared-looking, and timid sort of boy had said. He had to have some guts somewhere inside, to stand up to the most dangerous looking of the greasers, when his grip on my arm was a bruising, iron hold. "Well, *#%*, all right, okay, I'll let her go." And amazingly, the hood they called Dallas Winston did let go. Then, he was gone. Then, another boy came out of the shadows. He had reddish-brown hair and green-gray eyes. Wow, those eyes were gorgeous, I thought he was gorgeous, but I wisely didn't say anything about it.

He also looked kinda tough with that big bruise on his face, and his cut and all. I also thought, some boys can be cruel jerks. Imagine jumping someone else because of some circumstances the other person couldn't help. But if life were to get any fairer, we'd be nothing but a fairy tale. It just didn't work that way. Even then, I could tell the difference.

" Are you all right?" I asked the green-gray-eyed boy. He was being awful quiet. I didn't really blame him, either. But he had to say something, because I already started to think of him as a friend, just a friend. We only just met. "That cut really looks awful. I'm Tania Lightstone, by the way. What's your name?"

"Um...Ponyboy...Ponyboy Curtis."

"Oh that's a really original name. I've never, ever met anyone with your name before. I think you're the first." I turned to the dark, timid greaser. "What's your name?"  
>"Johnny Cade," he told me. "Well, I was just wondering, I was getting pretty lonely, and I heard it isn't safe for girls like me to go anywhere alone. Why don't we just hang around? I don't think my Dad and Helen would mind. They're awful busy. So want to go for it?"<p>

"We might as well," Johnny said. "You're coming with us, right, Ponyboy?" I asked looking over at him. "Yeah, I guess so." Ponyboy replied. So quiet. I bet it just takes the right person to get him talking, though, him and Johnny both.

"I know what we can do! Since it's really hot outside, we can go over to my swimming pool. I just need to get my bathing suit and change. Meet me there."

The swimming pool was huge, and when I met the two of them out there, I heard Johnny say, "You ain't being very careful. What if your Dad and Stepmother come back and catch us here. I don't think they want kids like us coming around here, and it's amazing we weren't jumped to death." I knew I was taking a risky chance myself, since Ponyboy and Johnny weren't just boys, they were greasers, even though grown-ups didn't really call them that. Grown-ups often had even crueler names. But I was extremely bored with having everything always the same way. I wanted to go wild, and be me.

In any case, I was happy, and Ponyboy and Johnny were having a lot more fun than if they were getting beaten up. But then, showing up to ruin everything, was my little stepsister Allison. "Tania, what are you doing with two boys in the pool?" God, she was annoying. "Go away, Allison, go play with your dolls in your room." I then turned a magnificent underwater somersault and shot up back to the surface. "Didn't you hear me, Allison? Don't you even think about going in the pool. Helen said you aren't allowed when she isn't home." Allison pulled one of her hurt faces. "It isn't my fault, I don't have anything else to do." To this, I said, "Use your imagination. I am sure Janie can think of a million things for you to stay occupied with. Honestly."

So Allison said, "All right, fine. But I still don't think they should be here either. Our mommy says they are bad boys and you can tell by looking at them." I nearly screamed with frustration. "Just go, and don't ever call them bad either." But by now, Ponyboy and Johnny stopped swimming and were clearly leaving the pool. "We're sorry, Tania, real sorry." Ponyboy said. "But if your stepmother really feels that way about us, then we really shouldn't have come here."

"By all means, don't let that stop you." I knew it was Dad. I turned around, and he looked really mad. It was scary. Helen was there, too, and not only them, but there was another man who could only be Ponyboy's father. It couldn't be Johnny's because he never would have cared even if Johnny drowned somehow in the pool.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis. Out of that pool. You are going home. Just you wait until you get there." Then, he said to Johnny, "I'm afraid I'll have to take you back to your place for now, too." His eyebrows raised. Then, he said apologetically to my Dad and Helen. "I am absolutely sorry about all of this. Boys will be boys, and sometimes, for some things, they have to learn the hard way." Stephan brought Allison back to the house.

"I do not know what kind of a man you are or how you are raising your son, but we don't need trash around here, they are not going to see Tania again, you'll be certain of that." Helen said all too proudly. It occured to me then how unkind even Helen could sometimes be. But she was my stepmother, and I had to stand by her, even if I really did not agree.

After Ponyboy and Johnny were being taken home, I knew I was in for it. Helen then said to me, "Tania Lightstone, come right here. Dreading whatever it was that would happen, I went nonetheless. Suddenly, she had grabbed hold of me, and gave me such good spankings I almost teared up again, but not quite. And Dad told me I was grounded for two weeks, because I had invited boys over when they were not home. But what hurt me was what Helen had said. "You have dissappointed me, Tania. Let this be a lesson to you about _them._They are no good, and that's all they will ever be no matter what. You go to your room and stay there."

"Very gladly!" I said. With my head held high, I went to stay in my room. I had let out all my pent-up anger at the injustice of it all by muffling my sobs in the pillow. But I was going to see them again if I wanted to. I would have liked to see her stopping me then.

To be concluded...


End file.
